1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work gloves and more particularly pertains to a new work glove for multi-purpose uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work gloves is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,770 describes a glove with attachable cleaning pads. Another type of work glove is U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,386 discloses an abrasive hand apparel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a work glove that is more universal with regards to the applications it can be utilized for, and allows the user to work tight areas.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by the utilization of removable pads having a variety of work surfaces that are attachable to both the palm portion and the fingertips.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new work glove that protects hands and fingers from the abrasive action of steel wool or sandpaper and from harsh chemical products and the drying effect of water.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new work glove that eliminates the problem of dropping steel wool pads, sandpaper, sponges, and other cleaning aids.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises at least one glove member for positioning on a hand of a user. The glove member includes a wrist portion, a palm portion, and a plurality of digit portions. The glove member has a front surface and a back surface. A plurality of hook and loop fasteners sections are fixedly coupled to the front surface of the glove member. The hook and loop fastener sections include a palm fastener section and a plurality of digit fastener sections. A plurality of pads releasably attaches to the hook and loop fastener sections. The plurality of pads comprises a palm pad and a plurality of digit pads for selectively coupling to the palm fastener section and the digit fastener sections respectively. A fastening apparatus secures the glove member to the hand of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.